The present invention relates to a painted wallpaper remover incorporating an organic compound capable of plasticizing emulsion paint or the like.
Wallpapers coated with a water-resistant emulsion paint or like substance are extremely difficult to remove since the coating prevents penetration of water, even aided by the surfactants usually present in wallpaper removers, into the paper to soften the paper and backing adhesive to allow its removal from the wall. Until now tedious and laborious methods, such as scoring and scrubbing with a wire brush, have had to be employed to break the surface prior to applicaton of water, to allow penetration of the latter into the paper.